


Snowbaz wedding vows

by mksmith0430



Series: A snowbaz forever story [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksmith0430/pseuds/mksmith0430
Summary: They're so close to being married. They just have to say their vows then they're good to go.





	Snowbaz wedding vows

Simon-----------------------

“The grooms have chosen to say their own vows,” Micah says. He’s our officiant. We choose not to have any groomsmen or anything. Fiona walked Baz down the aisle and Penny walked me. We’re not that close with a lot of people. I guess Baz does have Dev and Niall, but I don’t really know them that well. So anyways I’m about to be married. I’m about to marry my vampire boyfriend. How very twilight of me. He begins to talk. To say his vows. His vows to me!  
“I love you. I love who you are, and who you try to be. I always thought that my love for you was the very thing that would kill me, but I was always okay with it. I woke up, and I still do wake up every morning knowing that I am going to die loving you Simon Snow.   
And with that, I vow to spell your wings invisible every morning before you go out in public.  
To make fun of you whenever you make one of those truly terrible puns that you love so much. To teach you how to cook, because everything you make is inedible.   
To drive you around whenever you need me to because you refuse to learn.  
To never forget how we got here, all of the hate that came before our love.   
To always make sure that you know you’re loved. You know me better than anyone in the world, and yet you’re still here. You still chose to stick around and I don’t think that I would still be here today if it wasn’t for you. You’re my everything, and I never want that to change.” Well, now I’m crying. How am I supposed to say my vows now that I’m crying? He totally has the unfair advantage.

Baz-------------------------

I made him cry. I didn’t want him to cry he still needs to read his vows.   
“Suck it up Snow,” I whisper.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Never,” I smirk, which makes him smile. I remember not that many years ago it had the opposite effect on him. I’m so glad we’re past that point in our lives.   
“I’ve actually known you longer than I’ve known anyone else in my life. You were there when I thought that I would only ever think as Watford as my home. I thought that my life would be over after I left there because it was the only place where I mattered. But it’s not, because I matter to you. Even back when we were still trying to kill each other every other day we still cared about each other in a weird twisted way. Looking back that was probably just us trying to figure out our emotions, but you know it was nice knowing that someone cared even if it was in a vaguely homicidal way. Anyway, the point is I never want to be without you. We tried that once. We broke up for five days. Not even a week I was wrecked. I couldn’t stand you not being in my life. You’re the love of my life and I don’t think that I could be where I am today without your love and support. I love everything about you, the good, the bad, and the weird. I love that you love crosswords. I love that you named a goldfish Zelda because that was the name of your favorite aunt from Sabrina the Teenage Witch when you were small. I love the fact that whenever I want to try to cook something you just go along with it even though we both know that it won’t turn out well. I love the fact that you can drive because sometimes we need to get somewhere really far away. And I love that you love me because it means that I get the pleasure of being the one that falls asleep next to you every night and wakes up next to you every morning. I would say that you should never change, but I know that that’s not realistic. We have no idea where or who we’re going to be in thirty years, or even five, but I do know that through whatever happens I won’t ever stop loving you.” Fuck, now I’m crying. This was a terrible idea. Who let us write our own vows? Stupid Micah. I wipe my eyes, how lame of me to be crying, and how lame of Simon to cry too. What losers we are. We say our I do’s, and before you know it I’m falling into him and he’s falling into me. You know the way losers do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! As always constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
